Gillian Ashworth, alias "Raven"
thumb|300px Nom civil : Gillian Ashworth Alias : Raven Thème : Incense and Iron Archétype : Loup-garou Rôle dans l'organisation : Combattante Capacités et pouvoirs connus : Elle est capable d'assumer toutes les formes accessibles aux Loups-garous, mais celle avec laquelle elle semble le plus à l'aise est la forme de Gauru qui lui permet de frapper extrêmement fort, et quelques coups suffisent généralement pour tuer un adversaire humain (ou pour faire un trou dans un mur pas trop résistant). Sa deuxième forme préférée est celle d'un loup (ou Urhan) lui permettant de mieux se servir de ses sens. Quand elle se transforme, sa fourrure est toujours d'un noir très sombre, parsemé de quelques poils clairs ici et là, ne formant aucun motif identifiable. Apparence physique : Une femme de 24 ans, métisse asiatique-occidentale, qui fait à peu près 1 m 80, avec de la musculature bien développée et entretenue par la pratique quasi-quotidienne de karaté. Elle a de courts cheveux noirs, et les yeux sombres. Sur son bras droit ainsi qu'entre ses omoplates, se trouvent les tatouages, celui sur le bras faisant penser à des circuits électroniques, celui dans le dos à des idéogrammes chinois. Récemment, un nouveau tatouage est venu s'ajouter au niveau du haut de son dos, celui d'une tête de loup vue de profil, fait en partie pour cacher les cicatrices des balles de part et d'autre de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle est habituellement vêtue d'un jean, d'un t-shirt et d'une veste arborant un logo d'un groupe de rock. Quand elle n'est pas en mission, elle marche souvent en écoutant de la musique, ainsi, des écouteurs sont souvent présents quelque part sur elle, que ce soit dans les oreilles ou dans une poche. Caractère : Raven est quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Elle est consciente des failles dans son éducation, aussi, quand elle est en présence des personnes mieux éduquées qu'elle, se contente-t-elle d'écouter et d'assimiler les nouvelles informations. Elle bavarde relativement facilement avec tout le monde, faisant preuve de grande tolérance, que ce soit à l'égard de la couleur de la peau, des croyances religieuses, du groupe de musique préféré, ou des goûts et des couleurs. Par contre, on dirait qu'elle a du mal à se confier en quelqu'un, ou peut-être n'en a-t-elle tout simplement pas besoin. Elle est patiente, et ne s'énerve pas facilement, trait de caractère qu'elle attribue à sa longue pratique d'arts martiaux qui lui a appris à ne sortir ses poings que pour frapper. Toutefois, sa patience n'est pas infinie, et à quelques reprises, elle a déjà envoyé un poing ou un coup de pied dans un meuble ou un mur imaginant à la place sûrement la face de quelqu'un l'ayant particulièrement énervée. Historique et motivations : Raven n'a été transformée en Louve-garou que très récemment, et plus précisément en novembre 2008, lors d'une chasse des Loups-garous dans le petit parc qu'elle avait l'habitude de traverser pour se rendre au travail (elle est vendeuse dans une boutique de jeux vidéo) et rentrer à la maison quand elle estimait que prendre la voiture n'en valait pas la peine. Après s'être fait mordre (et en remerciant à peu près toutes les divinités dont elle se souvenait de nom, de ne pas être morte), elle a été amenée à Northwest Memorial Hospital. L'histoire d'attaque de très gros chiens (personne ne semblait croire qu'il s'agissait en réalité des loups) dans une banlieue de Chicago a attiré une foule de journalistes. Parmi eux figurait également une femme n'ayant qu'un seul bras (Raven a vu tellement de personnes différentes pendant son séjour à l'hôpital, qu'elle avait du mal à se rappeler autre chose que ce détail). La femme a écouté le récit de Raven, comme les autres, s'est sûrement présentée et a dit pour quel journal elle travaillait, et lui a laissé un numéro de téléphone pour la contacter si elle voulait ajouter ou retirer quelque chose de l'article (à moins que ce ne soit celle avec de longs cheveux bruns?). Dans les semaines qui ont suivi sa sortie de l'hôpital (après le vaccin obligatoire contre la rage), Raven a découvert peu à peu que soit le vaccin ne marchait vraiment pas, soit il y avait autre chose. Elle se transformait en loup, puis en mi-femme, mi-louve, puis en...autre chose, et à chaque fois, elle découvrait non seulement des capacités différentes, mais aussi un état d'esprit différent. La forme qui l'a le plus frappée était celle qui lui hurlait de détruire, de frapper, de tuer. A quelques reprises, elle y a succombé, mais les victimes n'étaient que des chiens qui avaient le malheur de se trouver à proximité. Elle s'efforçait de se contrôler, faisant appel à toutes les ressources dont elle disposait , mais c'était difficile. Au bout de quasiment un mois, elle a reçu un appel. Elle n'a pas reconnu la voix, mais la personne à l'autre bout du fil semblait bien la connaître (trop bien, en y réfléchissant), et lui a proposé de se rendre dans un café "pour discuter de l'article". Dans le café en question, Raven est tombée sur la journaliste manchote qui lui promit de lui faire rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à maîtriser ses problèmes récents, et c'est ainsi que Raven a fait connaissance de la cellule HIL, et plus particulièrement de Sovereign qui lui a expliqué tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être une Louve-garou viable dans la société américaine d'aujourd'hui. Concernant ses motivations personnelles, elle a surtout intégré la cellule parce qu'à part ses membres, elle ne connaissait personne qui ait vécu la même chose qu'elle. Les membres de la cellule lui ont appris à vivre avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et à les maîtriser, et elle leur en est redevable. Et comme elle est également au courant de l'existence des menaces surnaturelles, elle ne va pas tourner le dos à ceux qui l'ont secourue quand elle en avait besoin, mais aussi et surtout à ceux qui pourrait se retrouver dans le même cas qu'elle. Opinion des autres membres de la cellule : ''Dolly : '' Ca doit être difficile d'être piégée pour toujours dans un corps de gamine de 9 ans, mais le fait qu'elle ait une libido n'en est pas moins glauque. En plus, elle n'aime pas être traitée comme une enfant, mais se comporte comme telle avec ses caprices. Je pense surtout qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment comment elle veut être considérée. Elle est apparemment devenue la princesse des vampires de Chicago, ce qui veut dire que ces derniers ne sont plus à la botte du Cercle. Tout bénéf. ''Cole : '' Si je veux aller boire de la bière, regarder un match ou dire des blagues un peu débiles sur quelqu'un, je suis sûre que Cole viendra avec moi. Elle ne cache pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais plutôt que de s'enfermer dans la dépression, elle en rigole. Tant que ça lui permet de mener une vie à peu près normale (pour ce que ce terme vaut pour nous tous), ça veut dire que ça marche. Ceci dit, j'aimerais bien voir son fantôme. Récemment, il lui est arrivé quelque chose d'horrible, elle s'est rendue compte que le cadavre de sa petite soeur avait été utilisé par un mage pour fabriquer des prométhéens. Le mage est mort au cours du combat, mais ça ne semble pas suffisant pour Cole. Elle n'a pas réussi à trouver la paix, et elle a quitté Hammer peu après cette mission. Elle reste en contact avec nous, et c'est tant mieux. Si elle a besoin de moi, je l'aiderai sans hésiter dans la mesure de mes moyens. ''Lamia : ''Bon, je vais de suite rendre à César ce qui est à César : elle est canon. Mais parfois, quand elle vous parle, on a l'impression qu'elle a oublié de choisir l'option "avoir des sentiments", puis, elle s'en rend compte, et de suite se met à vous parler comme une personne normale. C'est un peu dérangeant au départ, mais maintenant que je sais qu'elle éprouve des sentiments, mais ne les affiche pas forcément, je cesse petit à petit de le remarquer. Elle nous a dit qui elle était en réalité, et a ainsi pris d'énormes risques pour sa sécurité (et pour la nôtre, d'après elle), et je suis flattée de faire partie de ceux en qui elle a choisi de se confier. Elle essaie de se débarrasser du but que son créateur avait défini pour elle, et plutôt de comprendre les gens tels qu'ils sont. Bon, elle a choisi de le faire à travers l'étude de leur sexualité, mais il y tout un tas de psychologues qui l'avaient fait par le passé, ça se vaut comme approche. En plus, elle a repris ses études de droit. Elle est vraiment exceptionnelle. J'espère que notre relation va durer. ''Astréa : '' Son existence elle-même est dérangeante, comme si c'était une erreur qu'il fallait effacer. Elle nous a expliqué les raisons de ce malaise (et a tenté de nous en débarrasser, pour moi, ça n'a marché qu'au bout de la deuxième fois) et aussi plein de choses qu'elle connaissait sur le monde, les sciences, la culture (et je doute que ça vienne juste d'une étude acharnée de Wikipédia pendant 2 semaines). Elle est extrêmement chaleureuse et timide pour quelqu'un de sa carrure, elle a peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un en calculant mal sa force de frappe. D'ailleurs, quand elle a découvert que ses pouvoirs d'électricité pouvaient facilement tuer, la première chose à laquelle elle s'est mise à réfléchir, c'était comment les brider. Je suis extrêmement contente de l'avoir dans notre cellule, et tout aussi contente qu'elle se soit trouvée l'âme-soeur en la personne d'Ogme. ''Vulcain : '' Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de très grave ou de très triste ou probablement les deux à la fois, et je pense que c'est lié à la découverte de ses pouvoirs. Je n'irai sûrement pas fouiner, il en a déjà parlé à Lamia. Il est tout le temps tendu, et la seule fois où je l'ai vu se décontracter un peu, c'était à la soirée où il nous a montré ses brûlures aux bras. Peut-être que tous les Hunters sont comme ça, à affronter les créatures qui peuvent les tuer d'un revers de la main tous les jours, ou peut-être c'est juste lui. Ceci dit, récemment, il est sorti de sa cave, et semble à nouveau s'intéresser au monde, aux gens, à tout. Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Rebirth, je pense que c'est en partie elle qui est responsable de sa réintégration au monde des vivants. ''Cross : ''Pour une Vampire aussi ancienne (et donc en théorie sachant se cacher, et tout ça), elle a la morsure facile. Après, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça ne laisse pas de traces, donc peut-être que je suis juste bête, et que mes craintes que tout parte en vrille sont injustifiées. Sinon, elle semble assez sympa, même si j'ai l'impression qu'elle voit tout le monde comme des éprouvettes géantes, et qu'elle cessera de nous parler une fois qu'elle aura fait tous les tests nécessaires. ''Hound : '' Elle parle peu et fuit les gens. Apparemment, elle aime se trouver en dehors de la ville, chasser et combattre. On a pas mal de points en commun, et je pense qu'on va assez bien s'entendre. Ceci dit, je m'attendais à un peu plus d'intelligence de la part de son chien, je sais pas, j'imaginais un pacte mystique, un truc comme ça. En fait, ça a l'air d'être un très bon chien ordinaire. Elle est morte lors d'une mission, en faisant face aux démons. Au final, on ne s'est parlées que quelques fois, mais elle venait régulièrement au dojo. Je l'aimais bien, je pense qu'avec le temps, on aurait fini par bien s'entendre, mais on n'en a malheureusement pas eu le temps. ''Crow : '' Il est discret et efficace. La plupart du temps. Et puis vient le moment où il faut enlever discrètement le yellow scotch, et on a l'impression qu'Edward aux mains d'argent est passé par là. ''Pixie : '' La magicienne qui n'avoue pas qu'elle en est une. Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas lui en vouloir de se méfier des gens, surtout vu ce qui lui est arrivé. Ceci dit, ça prouve qu'on est plus forts quand on est ensemble, et beaucoup plus vulnérable quand on est tout seul. Pixie devrait peut-être penser à ne serait-ce que savoir qui sont les autres mages de la ville. ''Ogme : '' Une magicienne très clairement spécialisée dans le combat. Elle est plutôt discrète, élégante et agréable. Pas du tout hautaine, et c'est une bonne chose. Elle est très digne, mais le paradoxe lui joue souvent des tours (souvenons-nous de Ginette et des moments inoubliables passés à entendre "saumon - caleçon - ta gueule"). Elle est en couple avec Astréa, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, mais ce n'est que lors de la dernière mission qu'on s'en est rendus compte. ''Alex : '' Si j'avais besoin d'être davantage convaincue que les Faë sont des connards, c'est fait. Ce qui lui est arrivé est impardonnable, mais je ne suis pas sûre que la vengeance contre tout un peuple soit la solution. J'espère qu'Alex le comprend, et qu'elle ne fera pas de connerie. ''Sherlock : '' Un des miens. La force physique n'est clairement pas au rendez-vous, mais il a des capacités de pistage et d'orientation extraordinaires. En plus, il arrive à voir le reflet animique, ce qui est fort utile. ''Starfire : '' Je ne sais pas où elle a vécu avant, mais ça m'a l'air pire que la prison. Elle a l'air de s'en être plutôt bien remise, mis à part le fait qu'elle ne mange ni boit rien qu'elle n'ait pas préparé elle-même, mais pourquoi pas. Elle est sympa, elle joue aux jeux vidéo, et connaît Teen Titans par coeur. Son fantôme a l'air de parfois la faire chier sévère, mais ils ont l'air de cohabiter pas mal tous les deux. Elle semble encore perturbée par le sort de son stalker, mais Cello est là pour l'aider à s'en remettre. ''Ogun : '' C'est une combattante de qualité. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, mais elle est prête à nous soutenir au combat, que ce soit en se mettant entre nous et les coups à notre destination, en augmentant nos capacités ou en enchantant les armes. Même si je ne suis pas sûre que les clubs de golf fassent partie des armes qu'elle a l'habitude d'enchanter, son aide a été inestimable. ''Cello : '' Un gars plutôt sympa, et clairement fou amoureux de Star. Ca a l'air d'être réciproque, donc c'est parfait. ''Hermès : '' Il a l'air à fond sur la bouteille, pour l'instant, ça n'a pas trop de répercussions sur ce qu'il fait, mais je me méfie quand même, surtout quand il prend le volant. Il semble amical, facile à vivre, et prêt à affronter le danger. Evolution au fil des séances : Après plusieurs missions confiées par Hammer, elle semble bien s'entendre avec les autres membres de la cellule. Raven leur a dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur les Loups-Garous, et les a également prévenus qu'elle pouvait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même dans la forme de Gauru. Avec Vulcain, ils ont commencé à élaborer les méthodes pour éviter qu'elle ne blesse les autres membres de la cellule. Heureusement, pour l'instant, rien de grave ne s'est produit (la camionnette de Vulcain a probablement un autre avis sur la question). Après avoir été gravement blessée, et avoir passé un peu plus d'une semaine dans le coma à Northwest Memorial Hospital, elle est de retour sur le terrain, ce qu'elle a fêté en organisant une soirée chez elle ainsi qu'en se mettant en couple avec Lamia. Plus récemment, elle est entrée en contact avec le chamane des Crocs Sanglants (après avoir cassé la figure du chef de la meute présent dans le bar où se trouvait ledit chamane). Ce dernier lui a appris les bases de la philosophie chamanique ainsi que la méthode de repérer les loci, et de passer dans le reflet animique. Depuis, Raven est devenue plus calme, plus réfléchie, et ressemble en somme davantage à un chamane amerindien. Avec d'autres membres de la cellule, elle a réussi à négocier avec un esprit afin que celui-ci devienne le totem de sa meute, en d'autres termes, de Hammer. Elle a ouvert un petit dojo où tous les membres de la cellule sont les bienvenus. Depuis la mission impliquant le stalker de Starfire, elle s'est plongée dans l'étude de l'histoire et des légendes des loups-garous afin de découvrir les faiblesses des Purs-Sang. En effet, elle en avait affronté un et, même avec le soutien des autres membres de la cellule, elle avait failli y laisser la peau. Seven days to the wolves : l'histoire de Raven Retour au sommaire